1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of correcting a sensor, a method of controlling a motor, and a motor control system, and more particularly, to a method of correcting a sensor for detecting a detection object and generating a detection signal and a method of controlling a motor using the correction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most motor control systems, a current position of a rotatable object is determined according to position data output from an encoder, and an operation of a driving unit of a motor is controlled according to the current position.
By using a homing sensor, the encoder is initialized at a point in time when a homing signal for indicating that one complete rotation of the rotatable object has been completed is generated.
In order to perform precise position control for minimizing a control error in measuring a position of the rotatable object, a conventional motor control system uses an expensive encoder, or a complex correction algorithm executed by a control unit.